The Reckoners
The Reckoners, aka Steelheart series, is an Urban Fantasy Young Adult series with Futuristic, Dystopian, Post-Apocalyptic themes, written by Brandon Sanderson. Books #''Steelheart'' (2013) #''Firefight'' (2015) #''Calamity'' (2016) Companion books *1.5. Mitosis (2013; novelette) Blurbs ''Steelheart'' Ten years ago, Calamity came. It was a burst in the sky that gave ordinary men and women extraordinary powers. The awed public started calling them Epics. But Epics are no friend of man. With incredible gifts came the desire to rule. And to rule man you must crush his wills. Nobody fights the Epics...nobody but the Reckoners. A shadowy group of ordinary humans, they spend their lives studying Epics, finding their weaknesses, and then assassinating them. And David wants in. He wants Steelheart-the Epic who is said to be invincible. The Epic who killed David's father. For years, like the Reckoners, David's been studying, and planning-and he has something they need. Not an object, but an experience. He's seen Steelheart bleed. And he wants revenge. ''Firefight'' They told David it was impossible--that even the Reckoners had never killed a High Epic. Yet, Steelheart--invincible, immortal, unconquerable--is dead. And he died by David's hand. Eliminating Steelheart was supposed to make life more simple. Instead, it only made David realize he has questions. Big ones. And there's no one in Newcago who can give him the answers he needs. Babylon Restored, the old borough of Manhattan, has possibilities, though. Ruled by the mysterious High Epic, Regalia, David is sure Babylon Restored will lead him to what he needs to find. And while entering another city oppressed by a High Epic despot is a gamble, David's willing to risk it. Because killing Steelheart left a hole in David's heart. A hole where his thirst for vengeance once lived. Somehow, he filled that hole with another Epic--Firefight. And he's willing to go on a quest darker, and more dangerous even, than the fight against Steelheart to find her, and to get his answers. ''Calamity'' When Calamity lit up the sky, the Epics were born. David’s fate has been tied to their villainy ever since that historic night. Steelheart killed his father. Firefight stole his heart. And now Regalia has turned his closest ally into a dangerous enemy. David knew Prof’s secret, and kept it even when Prof struggled to control the effects of his Epic powers. But facing Obliteration in Babilar was too much. Once the Reckoners’ leader, Prof has now embraced his Epic destiny. He’s disappeared into those murky shadows of menace Epics are infamous for the world over, and everyone knows there’s no turning back... But everyone is wrong. Redemption is possible for Epics—Megan proved it. They’re not lost. Not completely. And David is just about crazy enough to face down the most powerful High Epic of all to get his friend back. Or die trying. Awards 1. Steelheart *Finalist of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction" category *Listed amongst the Amazon's Best Books of 2013: Teen & Young Adult 2. Firefight *Finalist of the 2015 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction" category References Category:Young Adult